Terra
|kanji = 大地 |romanji = Daichi |race = Dragon(Former) Dragon-Humanoid |birthday = ??? |age = 300+ |gender = Female |height = 5'4(Human-size) |weight = 135(Human) |eyes = Green |hair = Black |unusual features = Dragon Eyes |affiliation = Herself |martial status = Widower |relatives = Unnamed Mate(Deceased) Unborn Son(Deceased) |magic = Dragon Magic(Terraforming Dragon Magic) Sword Magic Velocity Magic Compact Regression |alias = Geo Queen}} Terra(大地 Daichi) is a Dragon, also known as the Subterra Dragon(サブテラ竜 Sabutera Ryuu). Originally thought to be dead, Terra was one of the few dragons that were said to have chosen no side in the war between dragons and humans, only wanting to make sure she was safe and away from anything that might harm her. She eventually found her mate and together began to take care and nurture their soon-to-be new born, until they were discovered by the secret human organization, The Shadow Broker who managed to kill her mate, and threatened to kill her egg unless she surrendered. However, her ferocity proved to be too great as she fought and almost beaten to death while forced to watch her child die in front of her eyes. At that moment, Terra activated her Compact Regression, transforming herself into a humanoid-form and was taken prisoner by them. After being prisoner for nearly a decade, Terra was able to escape from the high secret prison deep inside the base of the Shadow Broker, leaving and returning to the world. She was later found by some humans who she slowly grew to trust and was taught about everything that changed. Appearance Before she was forced into transforming into Humanoid-Form, Terra was seen as a very large demonic-looking dragon. She was grey colored with patches of red and yellow throughout her body, and razor sharp claws as well. After she was forced to transform into a human, she took the appearance of a 30 year old woman who is very endowed with long silky black hair. After escaping captivity and leaving the people who took care of her, she later donned on a dark appearance consisting of mostly dark almost revealing clothes, black tight jeans, and fingerless gloves that cover most of her wrists. One of her more noticeable features is her eyes that still stayed her dragon eyes after her transformation and her fangs, plus her sword with a purple and black sheath that she carries around her waist. Personality Unlike most other dragons who saw humanity as inferior, Terra understood that no dragon knew really anything about them, and only assumed on the stories that they themselves had heard. Even though she was pressured by her fellow dragons to join in the war, she was seen to be a pacifist of sorts, not wanting to do anything with wars. After meeting her mate and awaiting the birth of their first child, Terra warmed up to the idea of becoming a mother and became very protective of things that came into her territory. After being taken prisoner by the Shadow Broker and forced into watching both her mate and baby die, Terra abandoned her peaceful ways and hated the humans who took everything from, and especially hated herself for being forced to take on the form of the same thing she hated. Over the centuries she was prisoner, her anger was still full, but she later realized that even though the humans who captured her were evil, not all could be the same as sometime the broker agents treated her respectfully and even gave some special treatment to her. After escaping, Terra was discovered by small farmers who offered to take her in to help heal her, at first she was hesitant about trusting more humans, but after seeing their kindness, she gave humans a second chance and went with them. Synopsis History Centuries ago before the war between humans and dragons, Terra was a peaceful dragon living her own life to the fullest without doing any damage or destruction to anything in her way. During the coming days of the war, some dragons believed that it would solve nothing in the long run, and decided to stay neutral as they all left to live in different places, including Terra as well. She made her home in the high altitude mountains in another far off region away from Fiore and the dragon/human wars. Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Magical Abilities Trivia Quotes Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Sword user Category:Dragon Category:Caster Magic Category:Swordsman Category:Sword Magic User